


Split the Loot

by coffeerepublic



Series: wherever you're going, i'm going your way. [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, shortly after they meet, still fairly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That mercenary sure could be annoying when he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split the Loot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by in-game events! :o

“We’re gonna split that, right?”

There it was again. The same sentence she had heard several times a day for the past several weeks now. That mercenary sure could be annoying when he wanted to.

He was however also a more-than-just-decent shot with his sniper rifle, so she was willing to overlook it. At least, she had told herself that she was.

Nita straightened up into a standing position in front of the small end table she had just finished looting and turned around to face him, her arms crossed.

“MacCready,” she said as calmly as she could. Her voice had the tone of an elementary school teacher talking to one of her pupils that was always getting into the same kind of trouble. “We’ve been travelling together for what, three weeks?”

She was looking at him expectantly, signifying that she was waiting for an answer from him. His eyes were widening under her gaze.

“Uhm,” he stammered. “About that long, yes?”

“And in those three weeks, we’ve looted how many ruined houses like this one?” Her voice grew more biting with each word.

“…a lot, I guess?”

“And out of all of those times, exactly how many times did I not split the loot evenly between the two of us?”

He had grown quiet all of a sudden, apparently following her train of thought to the end and realizing what she meant. Looking down at his feet, he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Sorry, boss.”

She just grumbled in response, knowing that she probably sounded a little more done with him than she actually was. He did annoy her at times like this one, but she would take travelling with him over having to be on her own again any day. The fact that she had paid him a lot of caps to come with her in the first place should have given that away, she thought.

They walked in close to complete silence for the rest of the day, him lagging a few steps behind her at all times. The only instances they spoke were to point out potential dangers to the other or to suggest breaks.

She soon felt increasingly bad for having snapped at him like that. Eventually she could no longer take the silence, so she stopped walking abruptly. 

“Something wrong?” MacCready asked tentatively. Making him walk on eggshells had been the last thing she wanted.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t’ve gone off at you like that.” She turned around to see a surprised look on his face.

He hesitated before replying. “It’s fine, boss. You kinda had a point there.”

“Yeah, well, I stand by what I said, but I sure could’ve said it nicer. So… are we good?”

He nodded. “Good as ever, boss.”

Nita smiled at him. She liked how uncomplicated he was. “You know, I did tell you to call me Nita.”

She had taken to calling him ‘Mac’ a short while after they had begun travelling the wasteland together. The distance created by his referring to her as his employer – despite that being what she was – felt uncomfortable to her. They spent 24 hours a day together after all.

“Yeah, you did, boss. Uhm, Nita.” He caught himself and smirked back at her. “Nita. I’ll have to get used to it.” He tested her name again on his tongue and seemed to come to a positive conclusion.

She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “As I see it, we’re probably going to be spending a lot more time together yet, so don’t worry, you will.”

At this point, she voiced her prediction without giving much thought to its meaning. If only she had known how right she was.

There was a lot of their story to be told yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. We've been romantic for forever and you still imply I'm not gonna share with you, MacCready?


End file.
